MD-MO (Magnet Optical) is one type of MD and can record and reproduce data. MD-MO can record musical tone signals in each track of a program area. In addition, a disc title name (one name per one MD-MO) and a track title name of each track are recorded in a UTOC (User's Table of Contents) area. During a reproduction suspension, a disc title name is displayed in order for a user to confirm whether the disc is a desired one, and during a reproduction of a track recorded with musical tone signals, the track title name is displayed in order for the user to confirm whether a reproduced music program is a desired one. The disc title name and track title name are not limited to an album name, an album name manufacture name and an artist name, but may be arbitrary character information which can identify a disc or a track at a glance, such as a movie title name, a portion of a music text, an explanation of music, and the name of a person, a district name and a book title respectively not directly related to music.
An MD recorder unit for recording/reproducing data tofrom an MD-MO has a text display and a key operating unit for entering a disc title name and a track title name. The key operating unit includes a title input key, character keys (including alphabet, katakana, symbol, numeral, kanji, hiragana), a one-character delete key, a cursor key and an ENTER key. When a disc title name is to be input, the title input key is depressed to enter a title input mode. Thereafter, a track number “000” is entered with numeral keys to indicate that a title input target unit is a disc (the track number 000 indicates a selection of a disc title input). Then, “DISC TITLE” is displayed on the text display in a text header row at the upper side thereof (refer to FIG. 20A), and a cursor (refer to K in FIG. 20A) is displayed at the character start position in the first row of main text rows under the text header row.
If a title name “BEST HIT OLDIES/DAIICHI” is to be input, first a character key “B” is depressed so that “B” is displayed at the character start position in the first row of the main text rows of the text display and the cursor moves to the second character position. Thereafter, characters “E”, “S”, “T”, “ ” (space), “H”, “I”, “T”, “”(space), “O”, “L”, “D”, “I”, “E”, “S”, “/”, “D”, “A”, “I”, “I”, “C”, “H”, “I”, and “ ” (space) are entered so that “BEST HIT OLDIES/DAIICHI” is displayed from the second character position in the first row of the main text rows of the text display to the second main text row and the cursor moves to the tenth character position in the second row of the main text rows (refer to FIG. 20B).
If the character “Q” is erroneously entered instead of the correct character “O”, the cursor is returned to the tenth character “Q” in the first row of the main text rows by using the cursor key (refer to FIG. 20C), and the one-character deletion key is depressed so that the characters after “Q” are moved forward by one character and the character “L” is displayed at the position where the character “Q” was deleted (the cursor stays at the tenth character position. Refer to FIG. 20D). Then, the character “O” is entered so that it is displayed between “L” and the “ ” (space) one character before and the character “L” and following characters are moved backward by one character (the cursor moves to the eleventh character position. Refer to FIG. 21A). If characters “LL” are erroneously entered instead of the correct character “L” (refer to FIG. 21B), the cursor is moved to the eleventh character position in the first row of the main text rows by using the cursor key, and the one-character deletion key is depressed so that the eleventh character “L” is deleted and the twelfth character and following characters are moved forward by one character (the cursor stays at the eleventh character position. Refer to FIG. 21D). If the symbol “/” was not entered (refer to FIG. 21D), the cursor is moved to the character position “D” in the second row of the main text rows and the symbol “/” is entered so that “/” is displayed before “D” and the character “D” and following characters are moved backward by one character (the cursor moves to the second character position in the second row of the main text rows. Refer to FIG. 22A).
After all the characters are correctly entered, the ENTER key is depressed so that the disc title name is settled and the disc title name “BEST HIT OLDIES/DAIICHI is registered in a buffer memory.
If a track title name “” is desired for a music program at the track number 001, then “001” is entered by using numeral keys in the title input mode to select the first track with recorded musical tone signals as the title input target unit, so that “TNO 001 TITLE” is displayed in the text header row of the text display and the cursor is displayed at the start character in the first row of the main text rows. Then, katakana characters “”, “”, “”, “”, “−”, “•”, “”, “−”, “/”, “”, “”, “”, “−”, “”, and “ ” (space) are entered by using character keys so that “” is displayed in the first row of the main text rows of the text display and the cursor moves to the fourteenth character position (refer to FIG. 22B).
After all the characters are correctly entered, the ENTER key is depressed so that “” is registered in the buffer memory as the track title name of the track number “001”.
After the track title names for all track numbers or desired track numbers of MD-MO are entered in the manner described above, the title input key is again depressed so that the title input mode is released and the contents of the buffer memory are written in a UTOC memory built in a system controller (not shown) of the MD recorder unit. Thereafter, when the power is turned off or an ejection operation is performed, the system controller of the MD recorder unit operates to record the contents of the UTOC memory in the UTOC area of MD-MO before it controls the power-off operation or ejection operation.
When a power-on operation or loading operation is thereafter performed, the power-on operation control or a loading operation control is performed and thereafter UTOC information is read from the UTOC area of MD-MO and written in the UTOC memory. In accordance with the information in the UTOC memory, the disc title name “BEST HIT OLDIES/DAIICHI” is displayed on the text display during the reproduction suspension. During the reproduction of the music program at the track number 001, the track title name “” is displayed on the text display. Therefore, a user can confirm at a glance whether the disc is a desired one and whether the music program is a desired one.
With a conventional MD recorder unit, however, it is required to enter each character correctly by using character key in order to enter a desired disc title name or a track title name. This work is very cumbersome.
An object of the invention is to solve the above-described problem of conventional techniques and provide a title inputting device for a recording medium capable of easily entering character information of a title name.